You, me and him?
by Ceeecilliaaa
Summary: Edward and Jasper are married, but what happens when a new step brother comes into the picture? EdwardxJasperxJacob. Threesome. AH/AU/SLASH.


**Apparently this came out only now though i almost finished it befre i left. At least it's out. :D**

**This is my first shot at threesome!**

**Thank you to my dearest Beta, ~you know who you are~ especially for telling me a cold bath was needed after reading this! :DDD**

**I don't own nuthing~ I would love to have the boys though. but i'll just keep to my fantasies. XD**

**Rquested by RainGoddess2040.**

* * *

Edward kissed Jasper softly on the lips to wake him up. "Wake up, love. We have to meet with your parents today, don't we? It's already nine thirty in the morning, and we agreed to meet them for lunch at eleven."

"I don't wanna wake up… another half hour…" Jasper groaned, rolling over to shield his half opened eyes from the sun. They spent almost the whole night making love, he was tired and sore.

"If you don't wake up, I'm going to attack you." Edward growled playfully, nipping the soft flesh on Jasper's neck.

"Stop, stop! Alright…I'm up, happy?" Jasper giggled, sitting up sluggishly.

He had been together with Edward for two years already. They had come out of the closet a year ago, and surprisingly, Edward's parents and Jasper's mum laughed and said that they already knew and suspected that they were in a relationship. Without any objection from their parents, they were officially a married couple in the eyes of law. It was a dream come true for both Jasper and Edward. A month ago, Jasper's mum married again, to a man who was as sweet to her as Edward was to Jasper. Today was the day they came back from their month-long honeymoon, so they arranged to have lunch together.

"Good, now go take a bath while I get your coffee ready. You smell of sweat and cum, if you ask me." Edward smirked, slapping Jasper's ass.

"Edward!" Jasper blushed, jumping off the bed in surprise. He walked into the bathroom, and took a long bath to rid himself of any sweat or cum smell.

The door creaked open softly, but Jasper did not hear anything over the running water. A hand crept towards him, sliding around Jasper's thin waist. "Taking so long, love?" Edward chuckled, pressing himself to Jasper's wet body.

"Ugh! Edward! Don't scare me like that; you almost gave me a heart attack." Jasper pouted, splashing water onto Edward's face.

"I had to check to see if you had drowned in here, you were taking so long. Seeing you with water running down your sexy body is getting me hard, love." As if to prove his point, Edward thrust his hips up, pushing his hard on between Jasper's butt cracks. The redness on Jasper's cheeks was almost too enticing to not continue what he was doing.

"Edward… I'm sore from last night…" Jasper mumbled, turning around to kiss his husband. "How about I give a blow job and then we can continue tonight?" he smirked. Kneeling down in the tub and pushing Edward to sit on the ledge, He buried his face in Edward's lap, licking his erection slowly. Closing his mouth over Edward's head, he let his tongue swirl around, pushing into his slit to lap up any pre juices escaping.

"Jazz, love, you're going to kill me with your teasing." Edward moaned, bucking into Jasper's mouth, hands tangling in his blond curls.

Taking Edward's length into his mouth, he hummed around the thick cock in his mouth, grabbing his own and stroking himself. Knowing they had little time since it was already ten, Jasper quickly finished both of them off.

Cleaning up, Jasper wrapped his lower half in a towel and proceeded on to wear his clothes. Since they were meeting his parents, he decided to actually bother seeing what clothes he took before putting them on. Setting his sights on his white sleeveless shirt and a dark blue jacket and his favorite pair of tight jeans, he put them on. Turning around, he found Edward dressed in a plain black long sleeved V-neck shirt and a pair of white long pants. The simplicity made him look perfect.

Getting into the car fifteen minutes later, they drove off to the restaurant where they arranged to have lunch.

"Mum! Dad! "Jasper cried happily, hugging them tightly, getting loving kisses from his mum plastered all over his face. Edward gave them both a hug as well, receiving just as many kisses from Jasper's mum. When they pulled apart, Jasper and Edward noticed someone else standing behind Jasper's dad. "Oh, I'm sorry, this is…?"

"Jasper, I'd like you to meet my son, Jacob. Remember I mentioned him at the wedding which he couldn't make it to because of his exams?"

"Hi Jasper, Edward. I'm Jacob. You can call me Jake." Jacob took a step forward and held his hand out. Now that they got a good look at him, Jasper and Edward realized that Jacob was very good looking. His dark tanned skin with his long black hair gave him a wild look, and he had the body of an athlete, muscles in all the right places, tall, and a firm ass.

Jasper did what any other gay man would do, he blushed. Taking Jacob's hand and shaking it, he stammered slightly, "H-hi, I'm Jasper and this is my husband Edward."

After shaking Edward's hand, Jacob smiled at them, "Don't worry, I've heard about you two from dad. I'm not prejudiced against such things." He winked at Jasper.

"Alright boys, you boys can catch up later. Let's have lunch."

After lunch, during which Jasper's parents explained to them that they were going to have to let Jacob live in their apartment for a while, because he had just graduated from university and didn't have a place to stay yet. "We have to travel quite often because of your dad's job, so we won't be around too much to look after Jacob if he stays in our house. You do have an extra bedroom don't you, honey?" Jasper's mum looked at him pleadingly.

So of course they had to agree, though it would mean less time together, and no love making at night. "I don't like this one bit. Jacob keeps looking at you like he wants to eat you up." Edward whispered to Jasper when they walked out of the restaurant. "Come on, he knows we're a couple, he can't have me even if he begs and cry." Jasper chuckled.

* * *

"Jacob, Edward! Dinner's ready." Jasper called out happily. He hadn't cooked for anyone besides Edward for a long time. With the two of them seated at the table, they started eating dinner.

"Mmm! This is really good! I usually eat out, but I could get used to this!" Jacob's eyes lit up when he tasted Jasper's home cooked meal.

"Really? Want a second helping?" Jasper blushed at the compliment.

"So Jacob, are you gay? Is that why you're not prejudiced?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Edward! How could you just come out and say that?"

"Yes I am, and by the way, Jazz is exactly my type~" Jacob smirked when Edward started looking murderous.

"What?" Jasper choked on his drink.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but Jasper is _married _to me." Edward said menacingly, glaring at Jacob.

"Then we could have a –what's the expression- a splendid affair!" Jacob chuckled; he could almost see steam coming out of Edward's ears.

"Guys, stop it! You're both being childish." Jasper stood up to clear the table, seeing that they were had finished eating already.

"Let me help you, Jazz." Jacob went into the kitchen after Jasper, leaving a pissed Edward standing by the door watching them.

"It's alright, you don't have to." Jasper smiled at Jacob, washing up and drying the dishes.

"I like it. You're so cute, Jazz." Jacob chuckled, putting his arms around Jasper's shoulder.

_*snap*_

Edward walked in, "Yes, thank you for volunteering, Jacob. We'll leave it to you." He grabbed Jasper's hand, pulling him into the bedroom, smashing their lips together once he closed the door and locked it. "I have to… mark you." He growled, pulling off their clothes.

"Nnn…Edward…D-don't… Jake's in the next room…" Jasper moaned, growing hard as Edward molested him, kneading his butt and pinching his nipples.

"Let him hear it then, he's probably jerking off to your voice already." Edward stripped Jasper of his clothes, and then tied his wrists to the bed posts.

"Edward! D-don't…" Jasper pleaded, embarrassed at the thought of being heard by his new older brother. "Ah!" A loud gasp escaped him when he felt Edward rub cold cream around his hole. His eyes became wide he felt a round ball slip into his hole. "W-what is that?" he whimpered, squirming under Edward's hands. Edward smirked, pushing a button.

"A-ah! Ed-Edward…" Jasper cried, feeling the ball vibrating against his sweet spot. Pulling, he tried to free his hands. He needed to touch himself desperately. "Please…Touch me…" he moaned, the pleasure he felt was too intense.

"Tell me then; what are you going to do to make sure he doesn't touch you?" Edward ran his finger slowly up Jasper's length.

"Uhh… When-whenever I take a bath… I'll lock… the door…"

"What else?" Edward brought his lips to Jasper's cock, dropping light kisses on it.

"I won't… wear anything revealing…" More pants came from Jasper.

"And if I'm working?" Edward hummed, taking Jasper's head into his mouth, sucking.

"Ah! I'll…I'll shut him out…" Jasper whimpered, tears running down his cheeks.

"Remember that, love." Edward cooed, licking away the tears on Jasper's face. "Now you deserve a reward for being a good boy." He chuckled, positioning himself at Jasper's entrance, pushing his cock in.

"Edward…ahh… ah!"

* * *

"Good morning, Jacob." Edward called out cheerfully when Jacob walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"…Morning…"

"Jacob, it's already nine, and you have big bags under your eyes?" Edward smiled; He was going at it all night with Jasper.

"And whose fault is that…" Jacob groaned, taking the cup of coffee in front of him.

"Oh, but are you sure it's only our fault? You weren't-"

"Edward! Cut it out… act more mature won't you." Jasper chided, blushing, looking at Edward.

"Fine, I'm going to work." Edward stood up abruptly, taking his things and walking out of the kitchen to the door.

Jasper got up after him, hugging him from the back just before he opened the door. "Come on, sugar, we're family, don't get upset over something like that, please?" Jasper pouted, giving Edward a peck on the lips.

"Alright, but remember what you promised yesterday. Now be a good boy and wait for me." Edward deepened the kiss for a minute, then pulled away to leave for work. Jasper had the day off, so he had to stay at home with that brat, Jacob.

* * *

A few hours later, at work, Edward sat down for lunch and sighed, sipping his latte with a blank expression.

"What's wrong, honey?" Edward looked up and saw Bella, his best friend since junior high. "Something happened with Jasper?" Bella knew Edward just as well as he knew himself, so of course she could tell when there was something wrong.

"If… let's say you left your husband at home with his younger, more-sexy-than-you half sister who is lusting after him… what would you do?" Edward looked at Bella.

"Oh. Well… in this case…" Bella didn't hesitate to answer, "I would go home immediately…"

"Oh crap. Bella, if anyone asks, I'm not feeling well." Edward said, leaving.

"Alright, have fun back home!" Bella giggled, knowing Edward, something was bound to happen.

* * *

At the same time, at home, Jacob walked out of the bathroom, "Jasper? Where's the shampoo?"

"Did we run out? Wait, I know I kept some in here…" Jasper opened the top cabinet, reaching for the shampoo. It was a little out of reach for him. Suddenly, he felt Jacob come up behind and taking the shampoo.

"Is this it?" Jacob asked, taking it down, pushing Jasper back, and trapping Jasper between sink and his body. He set the shampoo down, grabbing Jasper's hand.

"Jacob… what are you doing…" Jasper mumbled, totally unguarded at that moment. "And please, put on your clothes!" he blushed, turning away to look at anything but the sexy body pressing up on him. God he could feel Jacob's rock-hard erection pressing against his own pants.

"Since Edward's not home, we should have some fun, don'cha think?" Jacob whispered into Jasper's ear seductively, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Jacob! S-stop, we can't!" Jasper groaned, trying to push Jacob off, but he wasn't strong enough.

"You know, when I first saw your picture from my dad, it was love at first sight?" Jacob kissed down Jasper's jaw line, trying to kiss his lips, but was met with two palms pushing his face away.

"Come on, just a little kiss?" Jacob tried again.

"No no! You're going too far! Stop!" Jasper shook his head, not letting Jacob. "This is wrong!"

Jacob pushed him down to the ground, holding both of Jasper's thin wrists in one hand, pinning it behind him. He lifted up Jasper's shirt, closing his lips around one pink nipple, licking it roughly.

"Ah! J-Jacob… don't…" Jasper protested weakly, the pleasure getting to him.

"You say no, but your body's saying otherwise, isn't it?" Jacob unzipped Jasper's pants, wrapping his hand around Jasper's erection, licking the tip of his head. "Jasper's a pervert." He grinned.

"Ugh!" Jasper groaned, starting to look pale.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Jacob looked up, surprised. A shadow fell over him.

"Jacob… Jasper…" Edward growled, looking like he was ready to _kill_ Jacob. "You boys have been extremely naughty, haven't you? Fooling around behind my back." He dragged Jacob into the bedroom, throwing him down on the bed.

Edward pulled Jasper up. "Jasper, prepare yourself." He growled.

* * *

"Uhh…" Jasper moaned, sucking Edward, swallowing his whole length into his mouth.

"Make sure you suck me deep, Jake needs to see this clearly, doesn't he?" Edward was kneeling directly over Jacob's face, with Jasper on all fours over Jacob's body. Edward reached over to the drawers, pulling out a string of anal beads. He pushed Jasper against the bed frame right in Jacob's face. "Suck him, since you wanted to so badly." Edward whispered, pushing Jasper's hips forward, making sure Jacob opened his mouth to swallow him up.

"Edward… let me cum… please…" Jasper gasped, unconsciously thrusting his cock into Jacob's mouth.

"No." Edward replied, pouring lube over the anal beads, pushing them into Jasper's ass one by one, pressing them hard against Jasper's prostate, hearing the whimpers that escaped Jasper's lips.

"Cum down Jacob's throat." Edward commanded, grinding his hard cock between Jasper's butt cheeks, occasionally prodding his puckered hole.

"A-ah!" Jasper cried out, releasing his load into Jacob's mouth. He panted, watching as Jacob swallowed every drop and sucked his cock dry. It was such an erotic sight, seeing Jacob drag his tongue across his lips, over his cock…

Edward groaned, getting harder than he already was as he watched that as well. "Jasper, push your ass back a little." He chuckled, seeing Jacob continue sucking Jasper, and Jasper was getting hard again.

Jasper complied; gasping when Edward pulled out the first anal bead, following by the second, the third, and then all the rest in one go. He was fully erect again by the time all the beads were pull out. "Edward…" he moaned, twisting his torso around to kiss his lover.

Edward pulled Jasper down on fours with his ass in Jacob's face. "Prepare him." Edward said, throwing him a bottle of lube after untying his hands.

"My pleasure." Jacob chuckled, pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, pressing two fingers into Jasper's tight hole, feeling his muscles squeezing his fingers. "Relax, Jasper, your ass is sucking my fingers in." giving Jasper's butt a smack, Jacob continued pumping his fingers in and out, adding two more fingers.

"J-Jacob… hurts a little…" Jasper groaned, squirming, panting heavily. "Ah!" he screamed, when Jacob's fingertips brushed against his prostate, he was drowning in pleasure.

"Turn around, Jasper." Edward crawled up behind him, a condom over his cock. "I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight."

Jasper turned, lowering his torso, raising his hips higher for Edward. "Please, I need you inside…"

Edward leaned forward, pushing his cock carefully into Jasper's ass, staying still for just a moment to let Jasper adjust to his size, ignoring Jacob who was stroking himself behind them. "That's it, love. Be a good boy and take all of me in." Edward thrust his hips slowly, making Jasper beg and cry for more under him. He reached under Jasper, stroking Jasper's cock with his fingertips, resulting in more pleas from the squirming man beneath him. As he began thrusting rougher into Jasper, he suddenly felt a shiver run up his spine, making him moan in pleasure. "J-Jacob! W-what the hell are you doing?" Edward hissed, feeling the younger man's hands all over his body.

"Hmm…preparing to fuck you. What else?" Jacob grinned, spreading Edward's butt cheeks, licking the sensitive skin around his hole.

"Ughh… Jacob, stop it." Edward tried to muster an authoritative tone, but to no avail, as he threw his head back in a loud moan again.

"Don't stop on my account; keep doing what you're doing." Jacob hummed, pushing Edward's hips forward to thrust into Jasper, licking his lips from the delicious sounds they were making. Reaching down to stroke Jasper's cock, Jacob continued to rim Edward, eventually pressing his tongue against the centre, feeling the muscle relax for a moment and then his tongue was probing inside Edward, making the man tremble in pleasure as his tongue flicked around the sensitive skin inside.

Edward hissed, tensing immediately, pushing his ass back against Jacob's face, only to have Jacob push him back into Jasper, and eliciting more moans from the two of them. "Fuck, Jacob."

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do." Jacob squeezed lube onto his fingers, coating them before pushing a digit into Edward swiftly. He groaned when the tight hot walls clamped around his finger, imagining his cock in there right there and then, pumping roughly, in a way fucking both men at once. Damn that was hot!

Working another finger in, Jacob scissored his fingers, causing Edward to jerk and thrust roughly into Jasper. "Edward…" Jasper whimpered, stroking his cock with need. "P-please…"

"Your lover wants it harder in his ass, Edward." Jacob teased, smacking Edward's plump ass. Skillfully inserting a third finger, he twisted them hard, seeking out Edward's prostate. Jacob knew he had his prize when Edward screamed out his name and pushed his ass back further, rolling his hips just so Jacob's fingers would rub on that precious spot again.

"E-Edward… I can't hold it much longer…" Jasper hissed, grinding his hips back for more friction, the need to come was pushing to its limits.

That was Jacob's cue. Slipping on a condom, Jacob nudged his thick, hard cock against Edward's entrance, pushing his length in slowly and steadily. Edward, on the receiving end for the first time, cried loudly in pain, and when pain turned to pleasure, he closed his eyes, moaning. This was what it felt like to be fuck? Jacob was filling him completely, stretching him to the limit. He didn't know if he could take it anymore.

Jacob pulled out of Edward almost completely, before slamming back in so roughly, it made Edward thrust forward into Jasper. The room was silent except for the loud moans and the delicious sounds of skin slapping against skin.

Jacob groaned. Edward's tight and hot muscles were squeezing him so hard; it could have brought him over the edge just after a few thrusts. He held out, putting his hands around Edward's chest, rubbing and pinching his nipples.

Edward's breath hitched, he felt Jasper tensing under him, muscles tightening considerably around his throbbing cock. "Let it go, love." Edward exhaled heavily, thrusting slowly, pushing back as much as he could, grinding his ass against Jacob's hips, moaning. "I'm gonna-" he felt his balls tensing, trembling ever so slightly as he came, just a few seconds after Jasper shot his sticky ribbons all over the sheets under him and collapsed and pulled away from Edward.

Jacob could feel the two men under him releasing, and he felt when Edward came, the hot muscles squeezing him even harder. He thrust a few more times, groaning as he finally came and gingerly pulled out of Edward, who was showering Jasper's neck with kisses. Jacob pulled Edward up and turned him around, smashing their lips together, devouring the delicious taste. He heard Jasper whine. Chuckling, he pulled his younger half-brother into a kiss as well, lying down with both of them after he broke off the kiss.

"I have a feeling that we're going to get along great." Jacob smirked, pulling the two men closer to wrap them in his long arms, kissing Jasper's forehead lightly. Edward did the same on the other side of Jasper, hugging them tighter.

"Of course."

* * *

**Just wondering, does anyone want me to con't this into something? I was thinking it might work out, but i'm not so sure how you guys want it and that's important too :D**

**A/N:**

**Chap 5 of ABT will be coming out later than expected and there will not be promises when it'll come out. REASON:**

**I stupidly, like the idiot I am, deleted my half complete chapter, of over 1500 words, of ABT. I'm totally trying to bitch slap myself now... I feel terrible,horrible,everythingelse, and i'm still trying to find some way to get it back. Like, wish it would magically appear in front of my eyes or something...**

**So i'm just gonna sit in that corner there... where you won't see me... and nibble on a something... and try _rewriting_ everything... ... ... **

**Reviews make me feel better? *pouts***


End file.
